


A friendly visit..

by Areto123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dresus, Drista being Drista, Drista is the alpha male, Drista knows all the tea, Gen, Just Friends, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Spiders are the worst, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: Suffering from the results of the exile Tommy calls the one person that he knows can help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	A friendly visit..

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a ship fic so please don't ship it. Thank you. Also i wrote this before the news about Drista coming to visit Tommy so it's not based on what will happen it's just my imagination.
> 
> This story is about the characters not real people.

Tommy was bored. Not only was he all alone in a distant island far away from his home but he didn't even had anything to do.

He missed Tubbo.

He missed Fundy, Quackity, Niki, Ranboo and everyone else. Even ghostbur didn't visit anymore. Of course he didn't blame him but he didn't think that being alone would help him right now.

He didn't know what to do. His life was absolutely miserable. Maybe.....maybe he should just end it. He knew no one will miss him, they proved that several times.

If they actually cared that he is okay they would have come to see him. Maybe killing himself would be the best idea, atleast then he could see l'manberg one more time...

No. He wasn't going to give up just because he was feeling down. But he did need cheering up...

And then the idea hit him like a brick (if you get the HoO reference you are my friend now).

Drista.

He could call Drista. She always knew how to cheer him up. He took out his communicator.

You whispered to Drista: Hey, do you want to come over and hang out?

Drista whispered to you: Sure, do you want me to bring anything?

You whispered to Drista: Bring sleepover supplies.

Drista whispered to you: If you don't let me paint your nails im not coming.

He sighed. He didn't like it but he was okay with it.

You whispered to Drista: Deal.

Drista whispered to you: Deal.

He felt like he made a deal with the devil...he probably did but he didn't mind too much.

He walked out of his tent to go to logstred in order to clean up a bit before the she-devil arrives. He knew it didn't matter and that she wouldn't even notice but the prime log deserved something better.

~~~ 3 hours later ~~~

He was sitting at the beach, watching as the sun went down when he got a notification at his communicator.

Drista joined the game.  
Ranboo: Huh?  
Fundy: Who's that?  
Awesomedude: ???

"Wow, i came all the way here and you are just sitting on your communicator ignoring me? Some host you are."

He rolled his eyes and turned around to face her.

"My hospitality depends on the guest." he said as he got up from where he was sitting on the sand.

"Oh, so now im not a good guest i see how it is. You hurt my feelings." She stated with her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, sure." 

"You did."

"Uh huh."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you want a tour of this place?" 

"Oh, yeah."

She followed him to the tent where he showed her some pictures and random shit. She was actually interested.

"That's Tubbo, her majesty the Queen of England and our lord and saviour Vikkstar."

"Our lord and saviour? Tommy, don't tell me you are betraying Dresus."

He gave her an evil smirk and then stared at her with a confused look.

"No, of course not. I don't even know who Dresus is."

She took a huge gasp.

"How dare you! I could kill you with a snap of my fingers." 

"Vikkstar would NEVER!"

"Vikkstar can go f-"

"OKAY have i shown you this zombie head i got?"

"It looks like your face."

"Ok, dickhead."

"Woah Tommy, you can't say that to your guest."

"You know what why don't i show you the prime log?"

"Uh, sure. I love primes."

"Me too!"

"Who doesn't?'

They looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Tommy wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I needed this." he whispered to himself as he started heading towards logstred.

Drista obviously heard him and she was pretty worried. She knew from her brother that Tommy was exiled from l'manberg and the dream smp (don't even get her started, she yelled at dream for 3 hours when she heard that he exiled one of her only friends) but she didn't know the situation was this bad. 

She had expected him to be sad but she didn't expect him to be so depressed. He was good at hiding it, she would give him that but she was also good at reading people. Especially her friends.

The least she could do was cheer him up. She followed him inside and saw him kneeling in front of a log with an apple on top.

"So this is the prime log?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Yes, can you hear the primes?"

"Oh yes, its beautiful."

"I know, lets wap."

She didn't know if she heard correct.

"Wap?"

"Yeah, warship and prayer."

She was pretty sure that wasn't what wap meant (she has it on her playlist) but she played it cool.

"I thought it was waffles and pancakes?"

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you dumb? Of course its warship and prayer."

She didn't want to argue anymore so she agreed.

"Yes it is."

"I feel like you don't actually believe it."

"Sure Tommy."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Of course Tommy."

He looked at her suspicious but non the less got up. She got up as well and punched him on the shoulder.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

"I'm here all evening and i haven't eaten anything. I'm hungry." 

"Hi hungry, I'm Tommy."

She punched him again.

"OW, okay okay i get it, let's go eat something." he said as they started to head out.

"You better not murder some animal or i will murder you."

"Then what are we supposed to eat?"

"There are many types of food you don't have to eat meat all the time."

He stopped and stared at her then started laughing his head off. She looked confused until she finally understood what she said and laughed as well. It took a while for them to calm down and continue their walk.

"We really need to eat tho."

"Why don't we go collect apples?"

"What am i? Snow White?"

"No, she is actually pretty and can sing."

"YOU SON OF A.... i mean daughter of...eh....fuck it i know your mom I don't want to call her names."

"You better cause it would have been the last thing you would've said."

"That doesn't sound so bad anymore..."

It wasn't meant for her to hear but she did. She almost stopped but she didn't want him to start being so miserable again. She can talk to him about it tomorrow.

They walked a bit longer in the woods to find a good tree.

"Hey, look at this tree, it looks nice enough and has many apples."

"Yeah, wait, let me go grab a ladder real quick."

"Ok." 

She stared at his back as he run back to the house. Ok Drista, she told herself, you have to make the best sleepover party. Easy right? Yeah it shouldn't be too hard. She had all the supplies she brought in her enderchest safe and sound. The only thing missing was the plan.

But that can wait, food is more important.

She couldn't wait for Tommy to return with the ladder so she figured she can try to get the apples with her hands. 

She tried.

It wasn't enough, she was shorter than the tree. Now she was angry with the tree. In all her life she would've never guessed that in the future she would've had beef with a tree but here she was. Wanting to punch a tree.

"You piece of shit why are you so t-"

"I KNOW you are not talking to a fucking tree"

She turned around to see Tommy holding a ladder.

"It was looking at me funny"

"Uh huh" 

He obviously didn't believe her.

"It was"

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that you are short?"

"No, and atleast I'm not a child."

His face turned red.

"YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are a child"

"I'M NOT A-" 

"Yeah whatever give me the ladder"

"No, I'm using the ladder, you are holding it so I don't fall"

He already regretted saying that.

"Sure, whatever Tommy"

"Stop saying that"

"What? Your name?"

"Yes, i mean no, the way you say my name, you make it sound like an insult."

"No i don't"

"Yeah sure"

"Just go get the apples, i have the basket here"

"Ok"

So he used the ladder to get the apples and throw the at the basket in the ground. He was actually good at it until he missed one.

"Wow, you are so bad at this"

"Shut up i only missed one"

"One isn't zero"

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

She smirked.

"My bad, i forgot you were a child that doesn't know things"

This time he didn't yell, he walked right into that one. He should've seen it coming.

"Okay those are enough, im getting down" 

~~~ 8 minutes later ~~~

When they walked in the house Tommy set the basket at the kitchen table. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

He turned around to see Drista looking at the fridge.

"What?"

"The fridge is full, why did we go to the woods for apples?"

"Oh, i didn't know that, maybe ghostbur did that before he left"

"So we did all this work for nothing?"

"I mean, i wouldn't say we I did all the work but yes"

"Excuse you?"

He just smiled and her expression softened.

"You are still the one to set the table"

He scoffed.

"No, don't give me that bs. You are the host here"

"Fine"

"Im gonna wait in the living room call me when the food is ready"

"Sure"

She walked to the living room and lied on the couch staring at the ceiling. Then a thought struck her. 

She should do the sleepover here.

It had space and it was next to the kitchen if they wanted a snack or water. It was perfect.

She opened her inventory and got her enderchest out. Then she got what she wanted, broke it and picked it up again.

She started getting things ready. She moved the couch to the side of the wall to make room and then put the blankets on the floor along with the pillows. 

And just because she can and has enough pillows she made a pillow fortress. It was big enough for three people and she was very proud of it.

Then she set her make up and nail polish (along with hair dye but that was a suprise) on the little table beside the blankets and the fortress. She would definitely have fun with this. 

She was admiring her work when she heard someone yell from the other room.

"DRISTAAAAAAAAAA"

"OMG SHUT UP I HEARD YOU"

"THE FOOD IS READY"

"I'M COMING" 

She made her way to the kitchen to see Tommy already eating his steak.

"You couldn't even wait for me to get here to start eating? That's just rude"

He stared at her.

"Yeah okay i would've done the same let's eat now"

And with that she sat down at the table and started eating.

"That is actually pretty good I didn't know you could cook"

"Well it's good to know you have so much faith in me"

"Oh shut up, hey, its night outside"

"Yeah, don't let the zombies eat your brain i heard it's bad for your health"

"Well then, its a good thing your heath its perfectly safe"

"Uh huh, the walls are actually doing a pretty good job- wait a fucking minute"

She started laughing.

"Drista that was not funny"

"I think it was" she said between breaths. Still laughing. "It took you so long to get it, it was hilarious"

"Now my feelings are all hurt and shit"

"I'm sorry Tommy"

"Whatever have you finished your steak?"

"Oh yeah, do you want to go see the living room?"

"You know that i live here right? I've seen the living room many times"

She rolled her eyes. He was so stupid sometimes it was not even funny. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the living room.

His eyes widened. Staring at the middle if the room.

"You build a pillow fortress?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a proper sleepover without one"

"Drista you are the coolest person ive ever met"

"I know"

"You are also the biggest dickhead I've ever met"

"Yeah whatever you say now come here"

She sat at at the side of the blankets beside the little table and patted the spot next to her. He hesitated but sat next to her.

"What are you gonna do to me? I'm scared"

"Oh don't tell me the big Tommyinnit is scared of a little paint?"

"Paint?"

"I'm painting your nails you idiot don't tell me you forgot?"

He groaned. He completely forgot about that.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Which colour do you want?"

"Ahhhh, red"

"Good choice"

They chatted for a few more minutes while she was painting his nails and when they dried he did the same thing for her.

"Tommy you are doing it wrong, you are not supposed to paint the fingers can't you see the outline?"

"This is my first time doing this shit okay? I'm trying my best"

"I know but i still don't want to look like a clown"

"You don't need my help for that"

"How dare y-"

And this continued for a couple of hours where Drista did both of their make up and they dyed their hair (they didn't dye all of their hair just a red highlight for tommy and a light green highlight for Drista) and ate many chocolate snacks while talking about everything and gossiping about different people.

Apparently Drista knew all the tea.

They also had a pillow fight that escalated to a pillow war. The living room wasn't looking very good but atleast they enjoyed it.

By midnight everything hurt from all the laughing, and probably some good hits with the pillows (Tommy could swear that some of Drista's pillows weren't made of feathers).

They where trying to sleep when..

"Drista? What do you think happens to you when you die permanently?"

Drista didn't actually know. Given her family she had the privilege of not having to constantly being afraid of death because she didn't have a specific number of lives. She had as many as she wanted. Tommy on the other hand had only one left.

"I don't know....but i don't want you to find out you hear me??"

"Loud and clear"

"Good"  
"And tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know im always here for you right? Whatever you need."

He smiled.

"Thanks"

"Of course"  
"Now shut up i wanna sleep" 

They laughed.

~~~ In the morning ~~~

Tommy woke up to a scream. Specifically,

"IS THAT A FUCKING SPIDER???"

He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up fully and got up. The living room was a mess. There were pillows, chips, feathers from said pillows and trash everywhere.

This was going to be a lot to clean up but he figured he can worry about that later and went to the kitchen to see why Drista screamed.

When he walked in he saw her on the table holding a big knife pointing it at the wall.

"Woah woah, what the hell are you doing with that knife?"

"THERE IS A SPIDER THE SIZE OF ME"

"Why do you care about spiders? It's day they are not going to attack you"

She turned her head to his direction so fast that he could have swore her neck either broke or she is secretly an owl. By her lack of pain it was probably the last.

"It's not one of those spiders, its one of those little fuckers that have poison that can kill you"

"Ah, so now you are afraid of spiders?"

"I will literally murder you and everyone you care about"

"Technoblade never dies."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Can you please get down from my table with those shoes of yours. I eat there"

"Sure, I gotta go kill the spider anyway. Be right back."

She jumped out the table causing tommy to spill the coffee he started to make.

"Oops. Sorry!" said Drista as she ran out of the room.

"WHAT THE- DRISTA!" Tommy shouted.

"SORRY NOT SORRY" came the reply.

He sighed. He's been doing that a lot the past hours. Then the she-devil came back with spiderwebs all over her hoodie.

He choked on his coffee.

"What happened to you?"

"Listen. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay then" he thought it was netter to just go back to minding his own business. And maybe clean all the coffee he spilled.

"Hey, has Dream ever left one of his hoodies here?"

"Yes, it's probably in one of the chest on the storage room why?"

She stared at the floor and mumbled something.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you"

"I.... I don't know how to get the spiderwebs out and i need a hoodie"

He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me or i will take one of yours"

He shut up.

"That's what i thought"

She then went over to the storage room. It wasn't very big but the chests were double and had many items inside. There she found one green hoodie similar to her own but bigger. It was fine, she steals her brothers clothes all the time and he never says anything.

After she changed she returned to the kitchen to see the table filled with breakfast and Tommy smirking at her.

"Maybe if you weren't so short it would've fit you better"

She scoffed.

"Don't make me hit a child" and with that she took her place at the table.

"I AM NOT, YOU'RE, YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME"

"Yeah but for like, a year and a half, you are still a child I cant do something about it"

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~ 

It was time for Drista to leave. It pained him to admit it but he was going to miss her.

Drista was thinking the same thing. She hugged him.

"I'm gonna visit as soon as i can again, alright? And im always here if you wanna talk. Don't forget that."

"Thank you" He hoped she didn't see him tearing up. She broke the hug.

"Of course. And tell me if Dream becomes a pain so i can kick his ass"

"I'll look forward to it"

She laughed.

"Bye, Tommy"

Drista left the game.

He stared at the sea. The waves hitting some rocks making a relaxing noise.

He was alone again but for the first time since the exile...

He felt happy.


End file.
